Gold's four love's
by avrilkesha92
Summary: Gold  who is a girl in this story.   turn's eighteen and spend's the day with her closest MALE friend's but they all ask a question that can change everything. Sequel is called Gold's wedding! It's up now!1
1. Chapter 1

Here's that "diffrent kind of story." Ive been talkin about I realy fell sad when I write it but it's cool. I think I will stick with my regular style but this was good for me for many reasons. There's gona be four chapter's this is the first. Lance and Gold (Who is a girl in this story) Are at the lake of rage early in the morning...  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

GOLD'S FOUR LOVE'S.

It was my eighteen birthday. It was suppose to be a fun day but it turned out to be one of the worst and best day's of my life.

That morning I was going to see a close friend Lance where I first met him at the lake of rage. (eight year's ago.) He's the old champion of Kanto and Joto (Now I am.) He's my coworker at the league but more like a father figure to me. My dad wasn't around after I was five he gave me that Gold cap I still wear to this day and left. Lance always gave me great advice and tell me what he thinks of my guy friend's (Like Silver he's NEVER nice to Silver.) And us being 15 year's apart guess he could be my dad. (Young dad but a dad.) It was his idea to have breakfast here. It was peaceful here unlike the day I met Lance when it was storming...there Wasn't much talk between us finally he said something as we where getting up to leave.

"Gold may I ask you something please." He said in his soft voice.

"Share Lance anything."

He knelt down on one knee I was confused till he pulled out and opened a small black with a diamond ring in it and put his hand over his heart.

"Gold will you marry me?"

I count believe it Lance was asking me to marry him...I Couldn't I just couldn't I didn't feel that way but knowing Lance he would understand.

"I can't Lance I'm sorry."

His eye's when's into shock then tearing up had Lance been in love with me and I just didn't notice...it Was silent but not like before the air was hot thick with breaking emoticons...

"I understand Gold." He manage to spit out.

I sat next to him. "Lance... I said pausing to collecting my thought's for a second. ..."I love you Lance I truly love you but like a dad...

He sniffed trying to fight back the tear's "You think of me as your father?"

"Yah when I needed to learn how to drive you taught me. When I was lonely in the park you play baseball with me Steven started to stalk me you came and beat him up. When I almost started dating Falkener you question then found out he was overage AND was dating misty, Jasmine AND Janie at the same time. Then you kicked his ya know what."

"Yah... Lance smiled it made me smile I put my arm's around his neck hugging him

"I love you daddy."

"I love you Daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Awile back I axedently deleted chap 2 so I had to reupload 2,3,and 4. Well something must of when't rong cuz they whern'y there so I re re uploaded them.

~REVIEW AND ENJOY~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENED!<p>

After what happened between me and Lance I was soooo happy to be in one Heart's "meeting's" Well usually he make's me do something stupid like put makeup on Silver wile he's sleeping then put it on the internet. (NOT A GOOD IDEA.) But this time it was just to talk witch was nice.

"Heart where are we going?"

"You'll see Gold."

I have no idea where he's taking me we kept running till we got to edge of town to the flower field we play at as kid's.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused. Knowing Heart this probably had to do something for money.

"Heart grabbed my hand. "Just to have fun."

"Ok-WHOA!" He tugged me we where making our way down the hill when I tripped and fell on top of Heart and we rolled down and crashed into the pink and yellow cosmos's that lay there. We just laid there watching the cloud's like when we where kids after a game of Basket ball we would leave the group and flee here. I remember we where playing here for so long our mother's sent a search party.|

When we got up to leave Heart shyly said, "Gold there's something I got to ask you."

"Share Heart shoot."

Heart knelt down on one knee I thought he was gona try something. (Heart is like the biggest perv ever he's never tried much on me...well Except the time he found out I'm a 38 Dcup...)

Then he out his hand over his heart and pulled out and opened a black box with a diamond ring in it and said.

"Gold will you marry me?"

I count believe now HEART was asking me to marry him! But he's my best friend. I count do it...

"I'm sorry Heart I can't marry you."

His eye's when's into shock then tearing up had Heart also been in love with me and I just didn't notice...or did he hide it all these year's by hitting on other girls? It Was silent but not like before the air was sour and the sun ray's felt like snow...

"I get it Gold.." He manage to spit out.

I sat next to him. "Heart... I said pausing to catch my breath. ..."I love you Heart I truly love you but your my best friend my teammate my childhood playmate.

He sniffed trying to fight back the tear's "yah we are. I never consisted you a girl till I found out your bra size then you kicked my butt and we where right back to playing our game of B ball."

"Yah we do the craziest thing's together like the time we tricked Silver to wear that dress and we put the pic's online."

"Then he chased us from here to Olivine."

"You also protected me over the year's.

"Like when that Steven started to stalk you when that three timer Faulkner almost became your boyfriend.'

"Yep."

He smiled "To be honest Gold who really ever hung with me as a friend."

"Well where the New Bark Boyz NBB 4 EVA!"

"4 EVA...

We walked to the B ball court and played a game of B ball.


	3. Chapter 3

~Review and enjoy~  
>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!<p>

It was late evening and it was time to go see Green. He is like a brother to me. I was going to meet him on Cinnabar island. It was the place I first met him...and Eight year's latter it look's EXACTLY THE SAME!

"To bad there such a risk here they can't rebuild it." Green said his head up in the sky daydreaming.

"Yah." I replied I herd a noise and looked up to see a cool looking poked in the sky. "Green what is that?" We stood up. "I got to get a closer look at it." I said as I started to climb the rock.

"GOLD BE CAREFUL!" Green screamed, but I was to stupid not to listen till I slipped and was falling down.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed releasing what he said was right.

"GO CHARIZARD!" A Charizard came out of it's pokeball saving me in time.

"Thanks Green Thanks Charizard." I said as I jumped out of Charizard arm's. We where at the top now but the pokemon was long gone. Green got off Charizard and returned it to it's pokeball.

"Gold I told you that was stupid why did you do it?" He said asking me.

"Cuz I wanted to see the pokemon...

He smirked and chuckled little "That's just like you Gold."

"Yah...

Now the sun was setting it was pink, purple, gold etc. We where quiet for a second till Green turned my direction.

"Gold there's something I need to ask you."

"Share Green."

Heart knelt down on one knee then he out his hand over his heart and pulled out and opened a black box with a diamond ring in it and said

"Gold will you marry me?"

I'm in shock now GREEN was asking me to marry him! That's like Red asking me that I could never marry my brother Red and I count marry Green. (He was also my Red's best friend how could do that to Red.)

"Green I can't marry you I'm sorry."

His eye's when's into shock then tearing up why hadn't I caught this was I to blind or maybe I always thought the three felt the same way as I felt for them...it Was silent but not like before the sky was dark and a thick fog hid our face's...

"I understand." He manage to spit out.

I sat hugged him. "Green... I said pausing to try and find his eye's. ..."I love you Green I truly love you but your like Red."

"How am anything like your older brother?."

"Your my older brother."

The fog drifted away little bit for me to see his face it was lit up with shock and disbelief. Green always wanted a younger sibling but his dad left him a when he was two and his mother was murdered when he was five.. He had a sister but she killed her self when he was eight all he had left was Professor Oak, Red, and me.

He started to to tear up in happiest I hugged him titer.

"Gold you mean it."

"Course I do you always make shure I was ok yelled at when I need it protected me from stupid boy's.

"Like when that Steven and Faulkner."

"Yep."

He smiled hugging me "I'm the happiest big brother ever."

"And I'm the happiest baby sister ever."


	4. Chapter 4

THE FINAL PART!  
>~REVIEW AND ENJOY~<br>I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here I am now alone trying not to think of the day I just had... It's around 10:pm I'm at the entrance to cherrygrove city relaxing...or I guess you would call it. I told Crissy that I was gona get some more soda but I lied I wanted to be alone for ten minuets.

Crissy and Red had planed a surprise party for me It took them all week and I can't even enjoy it. And EVERYONE came all the gym leader's (Including Falkner who got a punch in the face by Red.) The elite's and champions. (Even Steven and Red once again had to punch someone.) Even Heart and Lance showed up. (Green took me to the party.) Every one except him...the One I wanted to come but knowing Crissy she dint send him a invitation. (She HATES him.) Ok everyone I love hates him. But I love him I always had a faddish for bad boy's so it was a stupid crush then I dug deeper to find a simple sweet boy like a piece of hard candy hard on the outside sweet and gooey on the inside...but It doesn't matter cuz he hates me he's even said it.

*flashback*

"Hey there you are-

"Can't you get the message leave me alone!"

"But I have to give-

"Can't you read my lips LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Bu-

"SHUT IT. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU. I WISH I COULD DIE INSTEAD OF TALKING TO YOU NOW. I HATE YOU GOLD. I HATE YOU!

*End*

I haven't seen or herd from him since that day...

"What are you doing?" I herd a voice I looked up I wasn't so happy to see the face. "Well are you gona sit there like a retard or tell me what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here."

"Yah on the night of your birthday party."

"Yes."

"Crying."

"Yes."

"And what do YOU gotta cry about nothing has ever gone rong in your life."

"Today I hurt three of my closet's friends."

"Oh I get it they spent all there money on you and you didn't appreciate the gifts YOU SELFISH-

"Yes."

"What did Lance get you a purple pony?"

"No."

"Heart a fairy princess outfit?"

"No."

"Green."

"ALL THREE OF THEM ASKED TO MARRY THEM AND I TURNED THEM DOWN ONE BY ONE!"

He eased a little bit in shock.

"seriously?"

"Yah."

"So? Green and Heart is stupid and Lance is a perv."

"Isn't that professor oak?"

"Du." He calmed down a bit and sat down next to me. "I see why your upset."

"Yah...

He stared into my eye's for a second "I'm...sorry...

"For what?"

"What I said to you last time...I Don't hate you Gold I... He paused.

"What's rong?"

"It's not worth it." He got up.

"What's not worth it?"

"Me saying anything."

"Why?"

"Everyone you love hates me, you must hate me there no way you'd like me."

I got up. "I don't hate you I like you a lot...more Than you think."

"You like everyone."

"True but I love only a few people."

"Yah your mother, sister, and your brother."

"Lance, Heart and Green."

"But you rejected all three of them."

"Listen there is a difference I love them but I'm not in love with them."

"Then who are you in love with?"

"A brick wall on the outside. On the a sweet sugary cupcake inside."

"Ok...

"And who are YOU in love with?"

"A golden idiot."

"You think everyone is a idiot."

"Yah but she win's first place everytime."

I was confused for a second till I remembered something...

*Another flashback*

"Reason's why I Gold smile's...to long...the reason why...

"What are you doing." (Takes paper) "The reason's why I smile? CUPCAKE'S? I HATE CUPCAKE'S! GOLD I SWEAR IF THERE WAS A PRIZE FOR THE MOST STUPID FEMALE EVER IT WOULD BE YOU EVERY TIME NO WONDER YOUR MOM NAMED YOU GOLD-

"She named me that cuz with me here mom got free money from daddy."

*end*

"You think I'm a idiot?"

"Yah."

The next thing I did (without thinking.) was grab a hold of him and kiss his soft sweet lips. When I let go (expecting him to punch me.) He just blankly stared at me face red and eye's sparking causing me to blush.

"Come on what where you gona say?" I manage to spit out.

"I told you it isn't worth your time." He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Yes it is say it."

...I LOVE YOU GOLD! YOUR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANGEL THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN WITH YOUR THINK GLOSSY SILK BLACK HAIR TO YOUR WHITE PEARL SMILE TO YOUR PERFECT HONEY EYE'S TO YOUR SWEET SONG VOICE I LOVE YOU I LOVED SINCE THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU AT ELM'S LAB WITH YOUR TOOTHY GRIN AND GOLDEN BASEBALL CAP CHOOSING THAT CINDIQUL. ALL THOSE YEAR'S TRYING TO PUSH YOU AWAY BRING YOU DOWN WAS TO COVER UP I WANTED TO HOLD YOU KISS YOU MAKE YOU SMILE YOUR INCREDIBLE GOLD I WANA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU GOLD WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He pulled out a black box opened it with a ring but not a normal ring the other three had (which was the same ring.) This one look customized with a lot of love and appreciation for the one which finger it would rap around one day.

"I will I will marry you!" I said with no hesitation and raped my arm's his neck kissing his lip's. He slid the ring on my finger. "This ring took me mouth's to make I wanted something special because I know your special Gold."

"I raped my arm's around him again burring my head into his chest."

"Your the most special man I ever met."

"Gold that mean's a lot coming from you."

"Then that mean's I'm doing my job."

"There you are Gold!" A voice said it was Lance.

"Crystal was worried and sent us to find you." Heart said.

"Good who's making you cry." Green contributed in.

"Guy's it's ok there's nothing rong here acualy all's right with the world." I showed them the ring Heart and Lance froze in there track's Green got closer to examine the ring. "A fine man you chose he'll make a wonderful husband Gold." The three smiled.

"What?" I was confused.

"We knew this day would come Gold but we wanted to make shure he wasn't gona hurt you or that you weren't tripping."

"So we came up to all proposed to you to see how-

"wait you all proposed to me just make sure I'm in love-

"Yep."

"So you weren't in love with me."

"Yep I'm WAAAAAYYYY to old to look at you like that and I could get fired."

"I coun't stay with one chick."

"I just don't feel that way about you."

"Cool...kinda?"

"Wait so the three of you been stalking me?"

"No Red was with us to. Now he's trying to get Crystal into a good mood for this news's cuz she wants to kill you."

"Great...

"It will be fine cupcake she love's romantic lovey stuff."

"CUPCAKE? I HATE CUPCAKE'S."

"Well get used to them."

"Ok I will."

"Let's go Crystal got to be ok bye now.

"I'm back."

"Hey there SILVER WHY IS SILVER HERE?"

"Cuz he's suppose to be here."

"And why is he "suppose to be here"

"Well shount I be here for my fiancé's birthday party."

Crissy passed out.


End file.
